La fiancée de Thranduil
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Les ingrédients de cet OS sont : La Désolation de Smaug, une Tauriel exaspérante , une rivale encombrante, un mariage clandestin, et quelques Mousquetaires. Et c'est un cadeau surprise pour Narcisse (qui devait commencer à croire que j'avais oublié cette histoire). Ehehehe.


**Quoi de mieux qu'un soir de vague où j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fait de productif de ma journée pour m'attaquer à un nouveau texte ?**

**Et qui plus est, un qui me trotte dans la tête depuis des mois.**

**En réaction à **_**La Désolation de Smaug**_** et à mon écœurement face à une certaine Mary-Sue rouquine, l'idée m'était venue de creuser un peu plus l'origine du mépris qu'éprouve Thranduil à l'égard de certains Elfes sylvains.**

**Cet OS est dédicacé, bien sûr, à Narcisse.**

La fiancée de Thranduil

Ce soir-là était soir de banquet pour les Elfes sylvains de Vertbois-le-Grand. Les rires et les chants résonnaient d'arbre en arbre et le meilleur vin emplissait coupes et carafes à ras bord. De grandes tables avaient été dressées sur des tréteaux, couvertes de nappes tissées dans le lin le plus blanc, de lierre et de fleurs parfumées. Les plus espiègles des Elfes dédaignaient pourtant ces tables et les bancs attenants, leur préférant la liberté de courir légèrement d'une branche à l'autre en croquant dans les fruits les plus mûrs ils étaient jeunes, hilares et un peu fous.

Comme Thranduil aurait aimé les rejoindre !

Mais sa dignité de prince lui imposait de tenir son rang et sa place, à la droite de son père Oropher. Bien sûr, il pouvait s'enivrer et entonner un couplet aussi bien que les autres, mais il était de bon ton qu'il le fasse à sa place. Assis, à table, entre le roi et la grande dame qui était mise à l'honneur ce soir-là.

Car Aorïn était une grande dame. De noble naissance, elle était également auréolée par la gloire d'avoir eu pour époux un valeureux guerrier. La rumeur rapportait même qu'elle l'avait suivi au combat, armée comme lui et vêtue de fer, jusqu'au cœur des armées de Morgoth qui avaient assailli leur pays. Hélas, l'époux avait péri par l'épée.

Lorsqu'Aorïn avait rejoint son peuple sylvain, son retour avait été accueilli par Oropher avec tous les honneurs. À commencer par celui de la faire asseoir à la droite de son propre fils lors du repas de fête qui célébrait l'arrivée de l'automne. Cette marque de faveur avait été accueillie par la dame avec une reconnaissance sonore, de cette voix puissante qui était indispensable pour se faire entendre sur un champ de bataille.

Thranduil tirait sur le tissu de ses manches, taillé trop serré et qui lui collait à la peau. Le col haut et rigide de sa tunique le faisait souffrir. Il avait trop chaud, se sentait presque étranglé, et la présence encombrante d'Aorïn à ses côtés ne faisait que renforcer ce malaise. Quelle dame imposante ! Elle prenait tant de place ! Haute taille, cheveux rouges, amples épaules, lourde poitrine et larges hanches accompagnaient sa voix forte, trop forte. Le fier décolleté de sa robe éclatante le désarçonnait.

Thranduil ne savait pas ce que son père avait eu en tête. Il serra les dents et resta silencieux.

De nombreux autres anciens soldats étaient présents autour de la table, si heureux d'être enfin rentrés chez eux qu'ils semblaient vouloir dépenser toute l'énergie de leur vie en ces quelques instants. Le vin coulait et les chansons se faisaient déjà plus gaillardes, les gestes plus familiers. On échangeait des plaisanteries et Aorïn n'était pas la dernière à rire aux plus vulgaires. Sans doute retrouvait-elle un peu de la camaraderie des camps.

Thranduil essaya d'attraper l'œil d'Oropher. Mais qu'espérait-il ? Il n'allait tout de même pas quitter la table alors qu'on attaquait à peine les entremets.

— Ne soupirez donc pas tant, mon prince, lui dit soudain Aorïn d'une voix malicieuse.

Pris de court, Thranduil reprit aussitôt l'attitude que l'on attendait de lui.

— Je vous demande pardon, dame Aorïn. Je dois vous confesser que je suis bien las.

— Allons, ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes fatigué à votre âge. Je crois bien plutôt que vous vous ennuyez ! D'ailleurs, quel âge avez-vous ?

Quelles façons curieuses ! Thranduil se raidit malgré lui et tendit le bras vers son verre pour y chercher un réconfort.

— J'ai vu quelque deux cent étés, dame Aorïn.

— Seulement ? Je pensais bien que vous étiez plus jeune que moi. Ne faites donc pas cette tête, on vous croirait à un enterrement ! Et croyez-moi, j'en ai vu.

— Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

— Détendez-vous, mon prince, et cessez de vous excuser à tout bout de champ, répondit chaleureusement Aorïn. J'en ai vu d'autres, et de bien pires. Mais vous, deux cents ans à peine ! Qu'avez-vous vu de la vie ?

— Eh bien, j'ai un peu voyagé ...

— Fort bien, fort bien. Les voyages sont excellents. Il faudra en refaire, mon prince. C'est trop souvent le défaut de notre peuple que de rester cachés derrière nos murs et de ne jamais en sortir.

Thranduil hocha la tête, porta à sa bouche un morceau de volaille et soupira de soulagement quand sa voisine tourna sa conversation vers un autre. Il était inconfortable pour lui de discuter avec elle. Pourtant Aorïn ne manquait pas de beauté ni de charme, avec ses yeux brillants et ses mains étonnamment délicates. Sa bravoure, son intelligence et sa sympathie attiraient le respect, voire l'admiration.

Mais quel bonheur ce fut de voir enfin ce banquet s'achever !

À peine les dernières politesses accomplies, Thranduil courut à sa demeure. Il ôta la tunique qui l'avait gêné pendant des heures et revêtit à la place une robe confortable aux drapés larges. Il s'empara d'un parchemin qu'il gardait précieusement au fond d'un coffret et, muni de ce trésor, s'en alla aussitôt retrouver le calme et le silence des branches d'un large chêne.

Il relisait sans fin la lettre de Llyaniriel, il ne pouvait se lasser de retrouver son ton charmant, de contempler sa calligraphie. Chaque fois qu'il en terminait une nouvelle lecture, il fermait les yeux pour mieux se représenter son visage de la jeune Elfe de Menegroth. Il revoyait ses longs cheveux blonds qui bouclaient doucement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, son teint diaphane, la grâce de son allure. Sans être frivole, Llyaniriel savait toujours être élégante. Elle partageait son goût des belles matières et des coupes savamment étudiées. C'était une érudite et une lettrée qui aimait les poètes comme les grands palais de pierre. Ils se comprenaient.

* * *

><p>Son père le confronta dès le lendemain.<p>

— Thranduil, mon fils, je t'ai vu hier en conversation avec la dame Aorïn. Dis-moi, que penses-tu d'elle ? Je la trouve charmante, et si pleine de vie ! Peu des nôtres ont encore aujourd'hui une telle vitalité.

— Que vous importe mon opinion si vous avez déjà arrêté la vôtre, mon cher père ? demanda Thranduil en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

— Elle m'importe beaucoup. Pour être tout à fait franc avec toi, je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée : je pense qu'elle te ferait une épouse remarquable.

— Vous devez plaisanter.

— Plaisanter ? s'étonna Oropher. Et pourquoi donc ? C'est une Elfe d'une grande beauté, capable, intelligente, et issue de l'une de nos plus nobles familles. Elle a la carrure d'une grande reine.

— Une grande carrure, certes ! railla Thranduil en se servant un verre de vin. Je ne saurais dire le contraire.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu ne l'apprécies pas ?

— Si, père, naturellement. Mais je ne tiens pas à la fréquenter et je n'ai aucune envie de l'épouser.

Oropher soupira en secouant la tête.

— Thranduil, tu sais que nous vivons des temps troublés. Bien que nous puissions le paraître aux yeux des autres races, aucun de nous n'est immortel et cela m'apporterait une grande sérénité de savoir l'avenir de notre peuple solidement assuré si je venais à partir ...

— Voyons, ne soyez pas dramatique.

— Et toi, ne sois pas si léger ! Pourquoi refuses-tu donc la main de cette admirable personne ? Je ne vais tout de même pas te forcer à te marier !

— Si vous essayez de me marier de force, répliqua calmement Thranduil, je quitte notre royaume, je retourne à Menegroth et je m'enfuis avec Llyaniriel.

— Mon fils. Tu as perdu l'esprit, constata Oropher en joignant les mains d'un geste de détresse.

— Pas du tout, mon cher père.

— Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Qui est cette Llyaniriel de Menegroth ?

— Vous la connaissez, nous l'avions rencontrée plusieurs fois au palais de Thingol. Son père assistait l'intendance et sa mère était de l'entourage de la reine elle-même. Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir oubliée ! C'était ... une apparition, acheva Thranduil avec un sourire plein de nostalgie.

— Voyons ... Etait-ce cette demoiselle blonde, celle qui apprivoisait de petits oisillons pour leur faire porter des messages ?

— Elle-même.

— Je vois. Elle était bien gracieuse, c'est vrai. Mais enfin, tu ne penses tout de même pas à l'épouser ?

— Bien sûr que si. Nous nous aimons. Nous n'avons pas cessé de nous écrire.

— Un peu de sérieux, on ne devient pas reine en faisant des vers ! Il faut de la fermeté, du courage, de la diplomatie, une éducation irréprochable ...

— Père, vous m'insultez. Croyez-vous que je l'aimerais si elle n'avait pas toutes ces qualités, et bien d'autres ?

— Mais Thranduil, cette fille n'a aucune noblesse, sa famille ne vient de rien !

— J'en ferai ma reine ! clama Thranduil. De quelle autre noblesse aurait-elle besoin ?

À court d'arguments, Oropher se leva et se mit à marcher en rond dans la pièce, ses lèvres s'agitant comme s'il murmurait pour lui-même. Thranduil n'osa pas interrompre ce monologue intérieur et reprit une gorgée de vin en espérant seulement qu'il s'achèverait en sa faveur.

Oropher quitta la pièce en grommelant.

Quelques jours plus tard, un hibou partit pour Menegroth.

Thranduil attendait sa princesse.

* * *

><p><strong>Ma chère Narcisse, j'ai mis un temps tout à fait indécent à écrire ce texte, mais enfin le voilà. Rappelle-toi les circonstances dans lesquelles l'idée m'était venue ... J'espère qu'il te fera sourire.<strong>


End file.
